Letters
by LaPaige
Summary: Everyone writes a letter sometime. Various Pairings & Characters. Given up as of 26/01/09 - Guest Letters Posted - Complete.
1. 1st January 2009

**SUPRISE! I've been talking to one of my best friends on this site, Kelly, and she told me this was a good idea, so I hope it works out. Basically this chapter fic is going to be 365 letters, one for each day of 2009. They are going to be from and to every character in Camp Rock with various pairings. Each letter ****WILL NOT ****carry on to the next, each one is individual. So, for instance, in one Caitlyn could be married to Shane and in the next be dating Nate. Get it? Got it? Good. So enjoy the first letter and HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D**

I'm trying to correspond the day I post this with the actual letter (:

* * *

Dear Mitchie,

Wow that sounds stupid. 'Dear Mitchie' sounds like you're my Grandma, 'To Mitchie' sounds like your five years old and simply 'Mitchie' sounds like I'm writing to my mom. So I'll settle with 'Mitch'. Hopefully you don't think I'm comparing you to a boy named Mitchell or something. I'm really not.

Mitch,

I told you that I can't write letters. I have this incapability – I can think the words but when I try to write them into a letter I just ... _can't. _I can write songs easily, its second nature, so I have no doubt in my mind that you can write letters much better than I can.

I don't know why I'm writing you this. I doubt I'll give it to you anytime soon, if at all. It's late, very late, but (this sounds so corny but I'll write it anyway) I can't get you out of my head. That is a pretty stupid thing to say because it's been just over three months since I last saw you, last hugged you, last held you. It feels like a lifetime. I have to wait seven months to see you again, until Camp starts once more.

When we said goodbye I wanted to kiss you so badly, but your mom was there, and before I had the guts to do it Caitlyn came over and you pulled out of my arms and hugged her instead. I felt so lonely at that moment, which was stupid because you were right there but ... I don't know, the way you felt in my arms, Mitchie, you fitted perfectly. I sound so sappy, which I promised myself I wouldn't do. I can't stop now though, because this confession has been building up inside me since I found out it was you behind that singing voice. I should have asked for your number at the end of Camp but everything was happening so fast I didn't have time to think.

The thing is, Mitchie, I think I've fallen for you. And it isn't a crush, because last time I checked crushes don't make you feel this way. I passed 'butterflies in the stomach' a long time ago, I'm not just dizzy when you're around, but one thought out you makes my head spin. Jesus, Mitch, why do you make me feel like this? It's so unfair.

The old Shane would never do this. He'd never think about writing a letter, let alone actually start one. That's what I mean - you changed me. Did I ever thank you? I don't think I did.

Thank you, Mitchie.  
I love you.

Shane.

P.S – I'm going to burn this letter now.

P.P.S – I can't believe I just thanked you for turning me into a corny idiot.

P.P.P.S – Happy New Year.

* * *

**There we go, one down, three-hundred and sixty-four to go. :P  
HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL :D  
**


	2. 2nd January 2009

**OH MY GOODNESS GUYS! Thanks SO SO much for the positive reviews for the first chapter. I was so shocked when I saw how many of you had reviewed/alerted/favourites this! It made me so happy! I hope this letter won't disappoint, even if it is much sadder than the first. (:**

* * *

Nate,

It's been exactly two years now since the accident.  
2nd January 2007. That date still haunts me.

We were both sixteen, yet somehow I knew I was in love with you. I never got the chance to ask if you felt the same way. Everyone thinks that I'm slowly getting over you. Every sympathetic smile makes me want to scream. I can't and won't get over you. It's impossible. I know you wouldn't want this, everyone tells me so enough times, but I just can't come to terms with it.

You were so healthy. Why is it always the people who shouldn't die that do? You hadn't been drinking, yet the person that crashed into you had – they got away with barely a scratch yet you were in a coma for a week before you passed away. You'll never read this letter, I know that, but I suppose writing down my feelings on paper will help.

I still dream about you. I tell everyone that I don't, but lying just comes naturally now. "I'm fine" or "It's getting better" are the frequent lies I tell. The only person that doesn't believe me is Jason, but he won't say anything. I think the others believe me because they want to believe me. They want me to get better, so when I say I am they take the easy way out and agree with me. I don't blame them because I would do the same.

The thing is Nate it's so hard without you. I never got the chance to say goodbye, not properly. The doctors said you could still hear me, so I talked to you for hours about the stupidest things, yet when it got to the point where talking was most important I froze up. I couldn't say goodbye. I didn't say I loved you to your face – I said it when you were wired up to the monitors and already gone. I love you Nate, with all my heart, and even if I move on it won't be the same.

I'm going now, Nate, and the memories are coming with me. I'll try, for you, to move on. I'll try and live again.

No promises.

Love, forever and always,  
Peggy.

* * *

**I was hoping to suprise you guys with who sent this. Did it work?**

* * *


	3. 3rd January 2009

**Thanks so much for all the positive comments, it means so much to me. Not once did I think I'd get this many reviews and favourites, and the fact that I have is just ... wow. Special thanks to Kelly (LittleRedOne) and xSaraLee!**

* * *

Hey Caitykins!

You're going to kill me for saying that but I DON'T CARE because I have awesome news for you! You know how I always wanted to ask Ella out but never did because I didn't want to get rejected by her and her glittery (and very pink) lip gloss? Well this morning she tripped over me and it was BRILLIANT because then I GOT TO HELP HER UP AND OUR HANDS TOUCHED! I was going to ring you but I thought if I wrote you a note it would be easier because then I can give it to Mitchie. I know you're making out with Nate somewhere.

Don't lie to me. I know you're glaring at the paper.

I bet you thought I'd asked Ella out, didn't you? Well you're wrong. I didn't. But it was so amazing when our hands touched! She even spoke to me!  
She said (I quote):  
"Uh, thanks."

ISN'T THAT AWESOME? I mean, she thanked me! THANKED ME!  
Stage one of 'get a date with Ella and her glittery (and very pink) lip gloss' is complete!

Well anyway I have to go now because Percy (my pet bird, you met him once, he tried to eat your fingers) is calling for me. I think he wants to eat a tomato.

Lots of hugs,  
Jason.

P.S – Stop making out with Nate and read this note.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's so short, I'm super busy today, but I'll try and make tomorrows longer, promise! :)**


	4. 4th January 2009

**WOAH! 53 reviews?!? You guys are AWESOME. Never ever did I expect such a brilliant response! THANKS SO MUCH! I'm so overwhelmed (I never use that word!). I thank each and every one of you, even if you've just read one chapter. It means so much that so many people like this idea. And for all of you Naitlyn fans, a Naitlyn letter should be written soon, but for now enjoy this Barron and Lola letter. (:**

* * *

'Sup Lola.

I heard you weren't feeling okay, so I hope you're better now. Sander said that you were sick because you saw my face in a mirror or something, not that I believe him, 'cause I'm smokin' hot and all the girls know it. Except possibly Tess.

My Uncle is having a party to celebrate his 40th birthday this Saturday (the 10th) and I was wondering if you wanted to come. Sander, Caitlyn and Mitchie have all said yes so far, so at least it won't be boring. Last time we had a family reunion my mom got drunk and fell backwards off her chair. It was the only highlight, because for the rest of it my dad was trying to rap with my aunt. I'm still mentally scared.

I miss you. Sander lives next door but you live an hour away and the bus fare is more than my monthly allowance alone. I know your parents are loaded, so you should catch a bus down here sometime, as well as on the 10th. Hopefully you can make it, because Mitchie and Caitlyn haven't met my family and you know how people react when meeting them, I need you and Sander to assure them that my family isn't nuts, though they obviously are. Did I tell you that my cousin is pregnant again? This is her fifth child, though it's easy to lose count. I mean, jeez, can't she just adopt?

If you're wondering why I'm writing to you it's because my mom took my cell away. She said that I was calling you, Sander and Caitlyn too much, and our computer crashed so e-mail isn't an option either. My mom hasn't called the repair guy yet but I think that's because she caught him making-out with Emily (remember her? She's my older sister) in the kitchen. Emily got grounded for a week, but I actually found it quite funny.

I hope you're alright and can make it on the 10th.

Barron.

P.S – I heard Greg broke up with you, want me to beat his face in? Only joking, I know how much you liked him. I'm here for you, okay? Don't listen to Sander, he's just jealous that Greg got to go out with you and he didn't.


	5. 5th January 2009

**This letter is very different, but I'm quite proud of it. Once again thanks A TON to everyone that has reviewed or put this on alert. I can't say how much it means.**

* * *

Tess,

I think I owe you an explanation. I know it isn't something you want to hear, but I know it's something you need to know. I'm guessing this is the last time I'll ever be in contact with you, so please don't burn this letter or tear it up because I know it won't seem like it now but you'll regret it if you do.

I'm so sorry. I know that no words can ever make up for what I did, and I don't expect you to forgive me. You didn't deserve it, and I'll never forgive myself either. So please keep reading, I owe you so much more than an explanation but at the moment it's all I can give.

It started the day after your two month anniversary. I was out at some club with Ella, I can't remember the name, and he was there. He walked over to say hi, and I was incredibly drunk at the time, even though I shouldn't have touched the drink. If I could go back ... but I can't. I know I can't.

Anyway, we talked and I don't even remember what he said but I remember our hands brushing. Next thing I know our lips are clumsily pressed against each other and our breath tastes of alcohol. He pulled away, mumbling something about how he didn't want to hurt you. I should have walked away, I know I should have, but the alcohol was making my head pound and thinking straight wasn't an option.

Next thing I can remember is being in a hotel room. I think you can guess what happened. I know it won't make you feel any better but I remember him moaning your name. That was the first time.

It didn't happen for four weeks after that. I told myself it would never happen again. Remember when you invited me to your party and I said I was ill? I wasn't, I just didn't want to face you. I ignored Shane after that. I couldn't bear looking at your face either because all the memories of that night rushing back to me like they did when I found myself alone. I hated myself for it, yet I still longed for Shane, for that night. I'm such a twisted person, Tess.

The second time was two weeks after your part. Over a month since the first time. I put it down to me being drunk, and there was a silent agreement between Shane and I not to tell you. I was outside, taking a walk, when I heard him beside me. I knew it was him because my heart started beating unnaturally fast.

"Caitlyn." He whispered, and the sound of my name on his lips sent tremors down my spine. I don't know why I did it, I feel like such a bitch looking back, but I turned. I thought I could ignore him, but my self control is nonexistent when it comes to him. He smiled softly at me, and that smile is what did it. I pushed my lips against his, silencing his protests. We kissed for minutes before we finally pulled away, gasping for air.

"Shane please come back to my flat with me." I begged, pleading him to do it all again, regardless of all the things I'd thought prior to this.

"Caity you know I can't. Tess is my life now."

Those words broke my heart, but I knew at that moment it would never happen again. How wrong I was. I ran away with tears streaming down my face, ignoring his calls. I hated him, but most of all I hated myself for letting this happen. I know this won't help you but I didn't want to hurt you, I never planned to.

Of course, you know it happened again. Just one last time. But you caught us. Your face is forever going to be in my mind. Your look of confusion, horror and disgust.

I'm so sorry Tess. You should know that if I could I would go back in a heartbeat and change it all, but you of all people know that nobody is perfect.

Thank you for reading.

Caitlyn.


	6. 6th January 2009

**Hey guys. I hope you enjoy this letter and sorry for it being short, I guess that with posting an update each day it doesn't really matter how much I write as long as it's over a couple of paragraphs. Enjoy (:**

* * *

Mitchie,

I hope you're okay, and even though I'll be home in about three hours I wanted to email you. I miss you, even though I've only been here since eight. How's Connie? It feels strange typing our daughter's name. It makes it that much more real. I still can't believe that this is happening to me, I have no idea what I did to deserve it. You and Connie are the most beautiful girls in the world. It sounds like I'm talking about your mom, which is freaking me out a little. I blame you.

"Why don't we name her after my mom, Nate?"  
"Sure, Mitch. That sounds perfect."

She's three weeks old tomorrow. Shane things it's creepy that I'm recording exactly how old she is each day. I can't believe you made me go to the studio. I wanted to stay with you so badly, but you said that it was best for my career. Don't you realise that I'd rather be with you and Connie than have a career? I told Jason and I think he understood, but Shane is a different story. This is the first day I've been in this studio since you told me you were a month pregnant. I missed it, but coming here for the day made me realise how much I miss being around you and Connie. It's been an hour yet I wish I could be home.

Mitchie, please stop making Nate miss you, he won't sing again until he sends this email!

Oops, sorry. That was Shane. He's annoyed that I'm emailing you. I told him once Caitlyn has her baby he'll be the same. He snorted and told me Caitlyn wasn't even pregnant. I swear she is and is keeping it quiet...

Anyway, I better go now because you know how Shane gets.

Sorry and I love you.  
Kiss Connie for me.

Love,  
Nate.

P.S – It still feels like I'm talking about your mom.


	7. 7th January 2009

**This is hard for me to update every day, but I really try hard to do it. So far I've succeeded and your positive reviews are what have kept me going. Thanks a ton. (:**

This is a follow up to chapter five. I knew I said that wouldn't follow up but ... I lied (:

* * *

Shane,

I don't know where you are. Probably walking off into the sunset with _her_.

I can't believe you Shane. Not only did you cheat and keep it from me. No, you also did it after everything I told you about. Do you know how long it took me to open up to you? You're the first person I ever told everything other than one person. Do you know who that one person was, Shane? I bet you can guess. Caitlyn. Both the people I trusted, the _only _people I trusted, and they betrayed me. Try and guess how I feel.

See, you can't.

You knew my mom cheated on my dad. You knew that I hadn't gotten over it. You knew how much I loved my father. You knew he left my mom and I. You knew I never forgave my mother. You knew my mom got pregnant by the affair.

Yet you still did it. You still cheated on me. With one of my best friends.

Why? How could you, Shane? I loved you and you threw it all away. Maybe next time you'll think things through before crushing someone's heart to pieces. And you know the sad thing? I'm not exaggerating. You've broken me again. The only difference this time is that now I don't have you to fix me this time.

That's my life in one word for you. Broken.

You know how hard it is for me to forgive and you damn well I never forget.

So don't even try.

Tess.


	8. 8th January 2009

**Some of you were confused about the last letter. Basically the chapters DO NOT follow on at all, but the Tess letter to Shane was a one-of reply. It might happen now and again but in general the chapters don't follow on. (: Hope that clears everything up. Now, as all of you wanted, her is the Naitlyn! Thanks a ton to ****xSaraLeex and Kelly (Littleredone) for all the awesome help!**

* * *

Caitlyn,  
I saw you today by the lake but before I could go over Shane started talking to you. It was strange because I never expected you to be friends with him.

I'm sorry, I'm avoiding the point. You know why I'm writing. What else would I be writing about?

I'm sorry I kissed you. I didn't mean to hurt you. When I watched you run away everything came back to me. I have no idea why you ran away but I can make a few guesses. Basically what I'm trying to say is that I like you, and if you don't like me back that's fine but please don't let it ruin our friendship. We've been close friends for years and if I ruined that I'd hate myself.

Please, Caitlyn, as least text me back. I phoned you so many times and you won't pick up, I've emailed you and text you and now I'm writing a letter. It was stupid, I know, but please ... forgive me? I won't do anything to affect our friendship again, I promise.

Sorry and I hope you read this.  
Nate.

* * *

**Sorry this is so short, I had to write it in just over five minutes I have so much homework! A short update is better than no update at all, right?**


	9. 9th January 2009

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH. I know I've said it a ton of times before but the amount of reviews I've got for this ... I'm still in shock. Gah, you guys are way too awesome for me.**

Thank you SO much to Kelly. I love you to pieces and without you this chapter would not have been possible. I'm glad you liked the thought of Jason and Sander being friends and could imagine it along with me (:

* * *

Jase,

How are you man? It's been ages since I talked to you. The last time I saw you was at Shane and Ella's engagement, right? I never expected those two to get engaged, the one and only girl I can think less likely to marry Shane is Caitlyn. In fact there was more of a chance of Tess marrying Shane than Ella. They look very happy together though.

Are you alright with it? I know how much you like (or liked) Ella. I know it won't seem like it but you did the right thing by letting Shane get with her. Sacrificing your happiness for a friend's is one of the ultimate signs of friendship. Shane may never know what you did but you, Nate, Mitchie and I will, and that's what counts. Look at me being all Agony Aunt on you. Sorry.

Man, I don't even know why I'm writing you a letter. I guess it's because I'm bored? I dunno, you seemed like the one person I could just talk with other than Barron and not have to worry about what I say, you know?

First Shane and Ella get engaged and then I become good friends with you. What next, Caitlyn and Tess becoming best friends? Yeah, right.

I was thinking yesterday about stuff to get your mind of everything. First I thought something like bowling but then remembered last time I went I nearly killed this old dude when my bowling ball missed his head by an inch. I bowled backwards.

Hey, guess who I saw the other day? Peggy! Or is her name Margret? Whatever, the good news is SHE'S SINGLE. I was thinking that if you want we could meet up with her. You got on well with her at Camp all those years ago right? I swear you were super close friends. Didn't you almost break Nate's arm once when he dumped Peggy for that scary fangirl? That was the first and only time I ever saw you lose it.

Anyway I have to go now. I think my sister just stole something of mine. Hope to speak to you soon.

Sander.

P.S – I finished our birdhouse last night, you still up for painting it yellow?


	10. 10th January 2009

**Hey guys! This chapter is a little different as it features (and is written by) a child of one of our favourite characters in Camp Rock. You can decide which, as I want to keep it a secret as to who I had in mind. Your opinions would be sweeeet. (:**

**The person being written to is Mr Johnson, who is the child's teacher at school, just so you know.**

* * *

Mr Johnson,

My mommy has told me that I have to write and say sorry. I don't want to but she said if I don't then she will take away my toys. I am sorry (though not really).

I should not have thrown my building blocks at Oliver's head because he called me a loser. I should have walked away like you said last time I flicked paint at him. It wasn't my fault anyway. He was being mean. You never even told him off. Is it because my mommy and daddy are famous and you don't know any famous people, Sir? Sorry if it is, but you shouldn't get angry about it.

My mommy wants to check if I am being nice. I might not be writing nice things but I am not lying. I am seven and the only lie I ever told was telling Aunty Caity that Uncle Jason didn't steal the gummy worms when he did. He gave me a green one.

Anyway Oliver doesn't have a famous mommy. His mom only works in the cafe that I went to with mommy one time. She said she didn't want to drink the milkshake because it looked like sick. I don't know what Oliver's daddy does because I am not sure if being lazy is a job. You get away with it though so I suppose it is.

I do not think you will like this letter much but you need to know the truth Mr Johnson. Mommy says I must always tell the truth and so do you so I don't think you will be angry. The truth is that you are mean and nobody likes you and you smell of rotten cheese even though normally I like cheese.

My daddy said he thinks you are a big fat stupid jerk face. Do you know what that means, Mr Johnson? Mommy won't tell me.

Jake.

P.S – Daddy says I am not allowed to send this letter.


	11. 11th January 2009

**As always, thanks SO SO much for the reviews, every single person, I don't care if you reviewed once or eight times, I still want to thank you ^^.  
****Uh oh, it's a sad chapter. **

* * *

Mitchie,

I'm sitting at your bedside as I write this. The beeping monitor is really putting me off. They say you're going to be fine but somehow I don't see how you can be. Even if you do wake up you're not going to be miraculously better. Shane's been here all the time as well, and Nate, Caitlyn and Tess come by so much they are practically living here along with Shane and me. I don't know if you can hear us. I read that people in coma's can hear what's going on around them. We all talk to you regardless.

Please, Mitchie, wake up. If not for Shane then for me. I know what he did to you was wrong, he shouldn't have walked away and left you by the road, but if you could see how he is right now – he's barely functioning. The only word's he's said are "how is she doing" and "it's all my fault". And talking to you. Apologizing to you.

I love you like a little sister, Mitchie. You're my best friend, you always will be, and just thinking about how you looked when they admitted you, how frightened you were yet still put on a brave face for me... you just need to make it through. You've been in this coma for two weeks and I've only moved to shower and change. I haven't even gone home. Neither has Shane, like I said before. We haven't said a word to each other, yet somehow we're each other's comfort.

I talk to you about whatever I can think of. Birdhouses, your condition, your family, memories. If you can't hear me then at least it's comfort for me. Shane talks to you about things to, though I can't quite remember what. Mostly he apologizes and promises he'll never do anything this stupid again. He loves you with all his heart Mitchie, and so do I. Not in the same way, but if you don't make it through ... I don't know how Shane and I will survive.

You're my sister, and his lover. You were going to get married, remember? You told me how you were going to name your first baby girl Cassie, and your little boy Jamie. You were going to wear that beautiful wedding dress we picked out for you, and your father was going to walk you down the aisle with tears in his eyes, and I would be your maid of honour but without the dress.

Make it through for Jamie and Cassie, Mitchie. Please.

I love you, little sis.  
Jason.

* * *

**No, Mitchie isn't his sister. He just thinks of her that way and vice versa.  
This was sad so the next chapter I'm going to make very sweet. Hope you didn't cry or anything! :O**


	12. 12th January 2009

**This chapter was written by the wonderful xSaraLeex, who I can't thank enough. **

* * *

Dear Mitchie,

So, I have to do this for the school time capsule. The teacher said to write someone who you knew best, and would still understand this fifty years on, so I chose you. Because I know that your favourite colour is purple and that when you were little, your mom sang you to sleep every night, and that you're secretly afraid of the dark, except when Shane's holding onto you.

Right now, in the year 2009, you're madly, head over heels in love with Shane Gray, one third of the pop trio Connect Three. Shane is your best friend, your closest confidante, and the only one you'll listen to when he says how fantastic you are at singing. I don't know if you two will still be together when you read this. I hope you will be, because you two are absolutely perfect together. Every time he takes you in his arms, you always say how it feels as though you two are two pieces of a puzzle, made to be together. And every time he kisses you, you feel as though his arms are the only thing holding you to this earth.

You're a brilliant singer, Mitchie, you just need to believe in yourself. Everyone else does. Shane is jumping through hoops to get you a record deal. But he is still the only one you'll sing for. It's okay to go out there and share your voice with the world. They'll love you, and every word that comes out of your mouth will still be for Shane, just everyone else will get to hear you. Trust me here, take a chance.

What am I even writing? Hopefully in fifty years, you'll be happily retired from being a world famous pop star and babysitting yours and Shane's grandchildren. But even if that isn't true, don't have any regrets. You're smart, and I'm sure any choice you made was the best one possible. I know it will be, because I know you better than I know anyone else. And in fifty years time, you'll be all grown up, a mother, a grandmother, a wife and a homemaker, but to me, you'll be forever the sixteen year old girl you are now, a great singer and crazy in love with Shane Gray.

Here's to the future.

Love always,  
Mitchie.

* * *

**She was writing to herself, the person she knows best. Thanks a ton for this, Mandy. It's awesome! Please vote on my poll about future guest letter! If you guys like the idea I might offer people the chance to write one or two letters to contribute to the story (:**


	13. 13th January 2009

**Okay, I'm currently spazzing because the new Princess Diaries book is out and it's the FINAL ONE. !!!! Haha, I love that series and Meg Cabot is one of my favourite authors and -**

I'll shut up now. But I have decided to ask some people if they would like to guest write for me, so look out for those letters! I won't post them all in a row (:

* * *

Ella,

It's Mitchie here! I know this is kind of random but I guess I would rather write this down as a pose to telling you because you tend to forget things.

Basically this is about Jason. First I want to say that I am not dating him. People tend to think that when they see us together. I have no idea why. I know you thought so to, because you asked Peggy and I don't know if this was to clear things up or if it was because of something else. I'll get to that in a second. Please keep reading.

Now that's out of the way – he, meaning Jason, really likes you. I've always had a problem with getting things straight out so I might as well start now. I know Jason well and seriously the way he looks at you ... it's like he falls in love with you every time you walk into a room.

I don't know why I'm telling you this because it's something Jason should be saying but once again, I know Jason and although he may not seem like it he can be quite reserved and shy when he wants to be. I'm serious.

I know he almost hugged you to death and I know you probably will forget I ever said this, but please give him a chance. If you could just ask him out (yes, I know the girls don't do the asking out but seriously, he won't ever gain the courage), you'd make him so happy. Hell, being friends with him would give him a smile bright enough to light up the sun.

I'll shut up now. But please, at least think about what I said.

Your friend,  
Mitchie.

* * *

**I'm actually quite fond of this. Let me know what you think!**


	14. 14th January 2009

Caity,

I can't wait for your wedding. Can you hurry up and chose the dresses for the bridesmaids? I know Shane only proposed to you two days ago but I really want to see my dress! Can it be pink? I was thinking last night that if Mitchie is your maid of honour (she is going to be, right?) then can Jason be one of your bridesmaids? Nate is Shane's best man and I don't think the guy's have grooms maids ... do they?

Peggy and I were thinking that if you pick pink dresses then I could wear my pink nail polish to match. I don't know which one I would wear thought because both are equally pretty (they look slightly the same but I'm sure they aren't).

Did you see Nate today? He had flour all in his hair. I think Mitchie has something to do with it. She gets all protective over her cookies, have you noticed that? I bet Nate tried to eat one and she threw all the leftover flour in his hair. He looked ridiculous and when I laughed he did that Nate-glare that seems to be especially reserved for me.

Speaking of Nate and Mitchie, is anything happening between them? I really want Nate to ask her out because they are the cutest couple EVER! Do you remember when everyone thought Shane and Mitchie would get together and I said no, Nate and Mitchie would and you all laughed at me? Three words: in your face!

Ella is ALWAYS right.

Okay, maybe not always. Or much. Or ever. BUT STILL!

Anyway I have to go because Tess is throwing guitar picks at my head.

Bye!  
Ella.

* * *

**Okay, guys. I have a confession. This is really, really hard for me to update every day. Instead I've decided to update as often as I can (every three days if possible). I hope you guys will understand, because I really have thought about this. I know I've not even made it halfway through January but it's super hard to write these and post them every day especially with my homework and revision. Of course, I'll still update as often as possible for me. If you guys are really sad about this I might change my mind, so please PM or review with what you think. Thank you for reading and I hope you guys don't hate me for this D:**


	15. 16th January 2009

All I can think of is _why_. It kills me to know that I'll never know. You can't tell me, not now, and everyone else doesn't know either. It's been two years, and sometimes people say '_It's life_' but it isn't. It's death. They shut up after that. I don't want to be bitter and unhappy but this is what you did to me. When you were here I was so alive and free. Now you're gone and those memories are exactly that: _memories._

I can't believe I'm writing to you. You're never coming back and a few words won't change that. I don't want to accept this but how can I not? You died, you _killed _yourself. I don't even know why. You didn't leave a note, you didn't write a will and you didn't tell me. I didn't stop you. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for that.

I still love you, and although I know you hated me saying it, I always will. _Forever and always. _I wish I could laugh, reminisce happily with Caitlyn or Jason. I can't. Mitchie is long gone. I knew she couldn't bare my constant depression. In the end it was me that told her to go, not the other way round. I didn't want to see her so unhappy because of me and because of you.

"_Shane, I can help you through this."_

She used to say that to me every day, trying to sound positive. I'd reply with something too, mostly reassurance that I could get better. She smiled and nodded, but I knew she didn't believe me.

Why did you do this to me Tess? We could have worked it out. It hurts, Tess.

It hurts because without you I don't think I'll ever be whole again. But then I think that with me you were never whole anyway.

* * *

**Again, I'm very sorry about not being able to post often but I'm ill today and wanted to write for all you people who follow this. Thanks again for that, it means a lot. So what did you think of this letter? And thank you to everyone that has agreed to guest write! Sorry for the shortness but I feel super ill and I wanted to at least do something to take my mind of it. **


	16. 20th January 2009

**I am SO sorry I haven't updated in forever, I have a ton of homework and I got addicted to 'The Boy in the Striped Pyjamas'. It's an AMAZING book; one of the best I've read in ages so if you get the chance please read it. It's pretty short and didn't take me any longer than a few hours, and I promise you won't be disappointed!**

* * *

Jason,

Why the hell did you eat my muffin? I hate you. I left it on the side and told you not to touch it while I went upstairs and then I came back downstairs and it was gone! My mom says I'm not allowed to be mean to you about it because you asked first but this is totally not nice, Jason. I aspected this from a jerk like your brother (offence meant) but not you, Mr. I am very unhappy and want a word with you about this.

You should know girls don't like it when people steal their food, aspecially muffins.

You ran off before I could give you your birthday present so you'll have to learn manners before I give it to you, young man. I am so disappointed (I learnt that word when mom was talking to daddy but I am sure it means annoyed) in you.

Caity.  
P. S – I still hate you. And you still owe me a muffin.

* * *

**I imagine her to be about ... seven or eight in this? I'm not sure, whatever age you think is fine with me (: And yes, I deliberately spelt 'aspected' and 'aspecially' like that. :P**


	17. Please Read

**Okay, I'm sorry guys but I feel bad for leaving this fic open when it's getting harder and harder for me to think up ideas. I'm writing the next few chapters for Pointless Ramblings, writing a ton of one-shots and starting a new chapter fic and I really don't have time for this anymore. I'm sorry, and I know you guys will understand 'cause you're all awesome like that.**

**I'll leave this fic up here unfinished and post the guest letters when they're done and sent to me and although I probably won't delete this I doubt I'll post another letter. I'm so so sorry but with a lot more of my writing to come I hope I can make up for it a little.**

**I'm sorry again,****  
****Paige.**


	18. Guest Letter LittleRedOne

**So this chapter is a guest chapter written by the amazing Kelly (LittleRedOne)! She is one of my best friends on this site and I can't thank her enough for everything - so remember to check out her AWESOME fics, every single one will leave a smile on your face or a tear in your eye. Thanks for everything Kelly-O ;D**

* * *

Shane Michael Grey (oh yeah, I went full name on you),

I can't believe you'd do this to me. You make me feel like I'm the mature one sometimes. Did you know that? I know I'm not the only one who thinks that either. I've never been so embarrassed. And trust me, I'm the queen of embarrassing moments.

How could you storm in there like that? I don't know if Adam will even talk to me ever again. You know I really liked him. And what do you do? You threaten him! Honestly. What are you? Sixteen years old again? No. That's me. And what's worse is we weren't even doing anything that you needed to get all over protective about! We were just working on a project together. That's it. And that's all that will ever happen now because of you.

I really thought he was going to ask me on a date soon too. Thanks. Really. I know you're probably rolling your eyes at this. And I can just imagine what you'd say if I were there. "You act like it's the end of the world. That guys not even worth your time if he can't handle a little threat."

Well guess what? It's not up to you who is or isn't worth my time. It's _my_ time. Let me make my own mistakes. And stop hinting about what a "nice kid" Ben is. I'm not interested. You know he's like family to me. I mean, we've been best friends since I was born. We grew up together, like siblings. I see him as "my big brother Ben". And he sees me as "my little sis Anna". So please stop that. I'll spend my time on the guys I want. Not the ones you want.

I appreciate your concern for me, you know I do. You just really need to tone it down sometimes. I'm still your little girl, but I'm not your little _baby_ anymore. I'm sixteen years old, Dad. I know you don't want me to grow up, but you need to let me go a little bit. Let me make my own mistakes. And when I come home a wreck then you and mom can go all parental lock down on me. Okay?

I need to go now. I've got to try and salvage whatever I can with Adam. Don't think I've forgiven you just yet. You're just lucky you're the best father in the world.

Your daughter,

Breanna Lynn Grey

P.S. I love you. No matter how much you embarrass me.


	19. Guest Letter Oddball15

**This was written by the super Oddball15! You should also check out her fics (:**

* * *

Mom,

I've finally decided that I should tell you something that I should've years ago.

You can't hurt me any more than you already have. I hope you know that. After all the drinking, after all seven of your weddings, after everything you told me would happen and didn't, after everything you did to me, and after everything you never did for me, I'm done. I'm not letting your stupidity affect my life anymore. And I want you to know that I'm doing perfectly fine without you. I'm actually doing a million times better since I left. Since I stopped listening to you. Since I stopped believing that you might turn around and do the rightthing for once.

You taught me that pretending to be something I'm not is better than being myself. You taught me that I had to sleep with countless amounts of men to get anywhere "good" in life. You taught me that I am unimportant, just an unexpected annoyance in the course of your life.

Want to know where all those lessons got me?

Nowhere. I suffered miserably when I did what you'd told me. Now that I think about it, you suffered when you did those things, but you were toocaught up in the "Hollywood Glamour" to notice what was happening.

Guess what, Mom? I got a record deal. Something you told me I'd never get. Tomorrow I'll be heading off on a world tour with some of the best known musicians ever. Want to know how I did it? I was myself. I don't pretend around people anymore. I do what's best for me and I don't purposely or knowingly hurt other human beings just so I can feel like I'm better than I really am.

Because of you and your failures, I've learned. I'm stronger. And surprisingly, I'm grateful to you because of what you taught me. Right now you're probably snaking your way into another person's life and destroying their dreams. I hope that someday you realize that what you've been doing is wrong, and that it's been wrong from the beginning.

If you ever want to talk, I'm sure you'll be able to find me.

Tess


	20. Guest Letter Emmybear ox

This was written by **Emmybear ox **and as I'm sure you'll all agree it's fantastic. (:

* * *

Dear Shane,

Sometimes in life we are faced with difficult decisions. We do not want to make them, but they are mandatory. Just because I may be hurting you by doing this, it doesn't make it any less hard for me. I don't want to do it any less. I don't love you any less. I'm still hurting twice as much. I have to live with myself, wondering why it had to come down to this. Why I put you through such agony.

I'm sorry, Shane.

I really, really am. I hope you can understand why I am doing this. It's for our own good.

Don't you see Shane? You're a rock star, I'm a nobody. I go to school, you go on tour. You make millions of dollars a month; I make 2.00 dollars an hour as a waitress. We barely see each other anymore. We talk on the phone when you have the time, but is that really good enough?

How do you expect me to spend my life tied up to a relationship I'm not even in? If I never see you, why can't I see other people? What's the point?

I love you more than life itself, Shane – you have to know that.

But we were never going to work out. We aren't right for one another. You're too busy, and understand that. So I won't ask much of you; just to forget about me.

I'm going to have to live my life the right way, and if it's without you than it must end this way. I really didn't want it to happen, please believe me. It just had to happen.

I love you, and I'm sorry.

Your friend (hopefully?),

Mitchie


	21. Guest Letter Purpleangel87

**So, this is it. The last letter (I think). It's by purpleangel87, and I love it so so much. I hope you all do to! Enjoy! (:**

* * *

Dear Shane Junior,

I am trying my hardest to convince your mother that Shane Junior is what we should name you. Actually, my first choice was Midget but your mother said she would divorce me if I tried that. Honestly, it's not my fault you're tiny.

If I'm completely honest with you, (and don't you dare tell your mother I ever said this,) but you terrify me. You are only tiny but I have never been more scared of anything in my entire life. There are so many things that could go wrong, not even just before you are born, but especially after. What if I drop you? What if you get hurt? What if I don't know how to look after you? I'm so scared that I'll mess this up. I don't want to be a bad parent.

Parent. It's still hard to believe I'm going to be a dad. When Mitchie told me, I think she had to throw a glass of water on me to get me out of the shock. Seriously though, why do people think water is the only way to go? I think Uncle Brown has been giving Mitchie a few tips. Don't these people know water messes up my hair?

I wonder whether you will be as obsessed about your hair as I am. Even though I am terrified, I can't wait until you are born. To finally be able to hold you in my arms after nine months of waiting. I can't wait to hear you laugh for the first time, or to watch you take your first steps. I can't wait to teach you how to ride a bike, take you to your first concert and buy you your first car, and I'm going to savour each and every moment.

Man, you ever tell your mother I was this sappy, and I might just have to ground you. For life.

Six months, Midget.

Can't wait.

From Shane, I mean, Your Dad.

PS. Your mother wants to name you Alex, short for Alexander. What kind of name is that?


End file.
